death_parade_srfandomcom_sr_el-20200214-history
Flyers
thumb|260px'' USKORO I NA SRPSKOM!'' Flyers je uvodna špica Animea Death Parade, i muzičko ostvarenje japanksog benda BRADIO. Likovi Animea u uvodnoj špici *Dekim *Čijuki *Neona *Klavis *Ginti *Kvin *Okulus *Kastra *Maju Arita Tekstovi TV Verzija Rōmaji= "kou nattara ii na" no mousou to genjitsu ni isseki o toujite kosei o migake kakaenayamu nandai o mata hitotsu shoukyo atama kara ketsu made sore ga wa ga entame (Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies) mada shijainai sa himotoita chouai o (Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies) maji kettobashite motto maiagatte Everybody, put your hands up sou flying, tsubasa ni nare mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi imada seichouki shinsekai e Everybody, put your hands up sou flying, sono imeeji de kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni sagase You’re the one oobutai e Flyin' wasureteta (Flyin)' kioku no naka de mou ichido mune no takanari o kike |-| Kanji= 「こうなったらいいな」の妄想と現実に 一石を投じて個性を磨け 抱え悩む難題を　また一つ消去 頭からケツまで　それが我がエンタメ (Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies) まだ死んじゃいないさ　紐解いた寵愛を (Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies) マジ蹴っ飛ばして　もっと舞い上がって Everybody, put your hands up そう flying, 翼になれ 見てみたいな　夢中になれる君 今だ成長期　新世界へ Everybody, put your hands up そう flying, そのイメージで きっとなれるさ　なりたい自分に 探せ　You're the one　大舞台へ 忘れてた記憶の中で もう一度胸の高鳴りを聞け |-| English= Through delusions of “how you want things to be” vs. reality, Keep stirring the pot, building your individuality. Deleting yet another of the problems you’ve been troubled by, Taking things from beginning to end: that’s my entertainment! (Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies!) We aren’t dead yet, and we just unraveled this fresh love! (Boom boom boom, dancing through the skies!) Give a hard kick and take it even higher! Everybody, put your hands up; Yes, flying – let them be your wings! I’d like to see you in this trance; We’re still in our growth period, heading for the future! Everybody, put your hands up; Yes, flying – imagine it like that! You can surely become whoever you want to be, So search out your grand stage where “you’re the one”! Within the memories you’d been forgetting, Listen to that rising beat in your chest once again! Puna Verzija Rōmaji= "kou nattara ii na" no mousou to genjitsu ni isseki o toujite kosei o migake kakaenayamu nandai o mata hitotsu shoukyo atama kara ketsu made sore ga wa ga entame Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies mada shijainai sa himotoita shourai wa Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies daichi kettobashite motto maiagatte Everybody put your hands up saa flyin' tsubasa ni nare mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi ima da seichouki shinsekai e modokashikute mou douka shiteru mugamchuu nareru mono ga hoshii fugainai hiidetenai nante kawaikunai ne konpurekkusu wa sakate ni totte orijinariti Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies "yaranakyabyou" de yamadzumi no mondai mo Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies motto waruagaite shoutai o abaite Everybody, put your hands up saa flyin' sono imeeji de kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni sagase you're the one oobutai e Flyin' wasureteta Flyin' kioku no naka de mou ichido mune no takanari o kike Everybody put your hands up saa flyin’ tsubasa ni nare mitemitai na muchuu ni nareru kimi ima da seichouki shinsekai e Everybody, put your hands up saa flyin' sono imeeji de kitto nareru sa naritai jibun ni sagase you're the one oobutai e Flyin' wasureteta Flyin' kioku no naka de mou ichido mune no takanari o kike |-| Kanji= 「こうなったらいいな」の妄想と現実に 一石を投じて個性を磨け 抱え悩む難題を また一つ消去 アタマからケツまで それが我が人生 Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies まだ死んじゃいないさ 紐解いた将来は Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies 大地蹴飛ばして もっと舞い上がって Everybody put your hands up さぁ　flyin'　翼になれ 見てみたいな 夢中になれる君 今だ成長期　新世界へ もどかしくて もうどうかしている 無我夢中なれる ものがほしい 不甲斐ない 秀でてないなんて 可愛くないね コンプレックスは 逆手にとって オリジナリティ Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies 「やらなきゃ病」で 山積みの問題も Boom, boom, boom, dancing through the skies もっと悪あがいて 正体を暴いて Everybody put your hands up さぁ　flyin' そのイメージで きっとなれるさ なりたい自分に 探せ　you're the one 大舞台へ Flyin' 忘れてた Flyin'　記憶の中で もう一度　胸の高鳴りを 聞け Everybody put your hands up さぁ　flyin';　翼になれ 見てみたいな 夢中になれる君 今だ成長期　新世界へ Everybody put your hands up さぁ　flyin' そのイメージで きっとなれるさ なりたい自分に 探せ　you're the one 大舞台へ Flyin'　忘れてた Flyin'　記憶の中で もう一度　胸の高鳴りを 聞け |-| English= It's time to shake it up So stir the pot baby, dish Come on and face the music Time to shine just make a wish You got so many problems But the night is young Let's take one down and pass it round From dusk till dawn let's have some fun Boom boom boom Dancing through the skies We’re gonna break the clock And make the moment come alive Boom boom boom Dancing through the skies Kick it up another notch Let the rhythm take you high Everybody put your hands up Now we’re flying baby No no more drama Be your own wings Let’s see you shake that groove thing Growing stronger yeah Get on that new wave I’m sick of wilding out I wanna burn my dread I’m down for something different Down for getting out my head 'So tacky lame and basic' Darling that’s just mean Just flip that bit Reverse that shit It’s your originality Boom boom boom Dancing through the skies Pushing under pressure You just keep on keeping on Boom boom boom Dancing through the skies Turn that struggle into pleasure Show them who you really are Everybody put your hands up Now we’re flying baby Now this is freedom Hallelujah sing life is your creation Don’t you know you’re the one So take the stage, son Flying Deep in your memory Flying Just hear it playing The beat inside your heart is rising So try again Everybody put your hands up Now we’re flying baby No no more drama Be your own wings Let’s see you shake that groove thing Growing stronger yeah Get on that new wave Everybody put your hands up Now we’re flying baby Now this is freedom Hallelujah sing life is your creation Don’t you know you’re the one So take the stage, son Flying Deep in your memory Flying Just hear it playing The beat inside your heart is rising So try again Kategorija:Muzika Kategorija:Špice